


Rainy Days

by Heartfiliadaydream



Series: Klance Fluff Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and homesick, day 2: rainy day, in which lance is sad, klance fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Klance Fluff Week Day 2: Rainy DaysLance is feeling a little under the weather, but that comes with spending months in space and missing home. He misses rain in particular.





	

Lance loved the rain. As much as he enjoyed spending sunny days at the beach, he favoured curling up on his couch or in bed on a rainy day, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows. 

Staring at the cold expanse of space outside the window of his cabin on the ship made him miss the rain more than ever. Aside from the quiet whirring of the castle, there was no sound; no rain hitting the windows.

Allura had said that so long as there were no distress signals, they could have a few days to relax so long as they did some training during their reprieve. Lance had done some the day before and had been planning on going again that day, but he woke up feeling like he didn’t want to do anything but stay in bed the whole time. 

If he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, he could almost pretend he was back in his bed at home. Even the knocking on his door could be his siblings if it weren’t for the hollow metallic sound that accompanied it.

“Lance?” he heard Keith calling from the other side.

He was fully pulled from his imaginary bedroom, but made no motion to let Keith in or even call back. Clearly that meant little to the Red Paladin who came in anyway.

“...Lance?” Keith asked again quietly, sitting at the foot of his bed. When there was no response, he spoke again. “You didn’t show up for breakfast or lunch. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Lance says, but his voice cracks and he winces.

“Did you um… wanna talk about it?”

Lance wanted to laugh at Keith’s awkward attempt at consoling him, but he knew he was really trying and answered, “I’m just a little homesick. Nothing to worry about, see?” He pulled himself out from beneath the covers to try and give Keith a reassuring smile, but judging by the way his eyes widened, Lance could tell he probably looked like shit. 

If he did, Keith kept quiet about it.

Lance lay back down with a sigh. “I’ll make sure I’m there at dinner time.”

Keith nodded, awkwardly patting Lance’s leg before heading back out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him with a click.

 

The next day, Lance was feeling better than he had the day before, but there was the familiar lingering ache that came with spending a day wallowing in bed like that.

Shortly after lunch, Keith pulled Lance aside and down a hallway.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked.

Keith didn’t answer the question, but said, “I’m not sure if this will make things better or not, which is why I didn’t do this before, but for the record it was what Hunk suggested.”

Lance wanted to question why they both knew about… whatever it was, but they’d stopped in front of a door to a room Lance had never been in. He was ushered inside and found himself standing in what looked to be the desert they’d found the Blue Lion in.

“Uh, Keith? Where are we?”

“It’s like… a memory room? You visualize a memory in your head and it can take you there. That’s what Allura said at least. She also said it was just places though, not people.”

“So if I just…” Lance said, closing his eyes and picturing exactly what he been thinking of yesterday. When he opened his eyes, they were standing in his bedroom back on earth exactly the way he’d left it before going to the Garrison, the soft sound of rain hitting the window in front of them. Keith watched as Lance smiled, tears shining in his eyes and reached out to open the window and let the scent of fresh rainfall into the room.

Lance gestured to the bed next to him and the two boys sat down next to each other on the galaxy print bedsheets, listening to the rain. 

“Thanks Keith.”

“You’re welcome Lance.”


End file.
